poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The film begins (WAoTRM)
This is the opening to Tino's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie. (Opening: The second half of the "Rugrats" theme song plays in a small rectangle in the center of the screen. Captions "Paramount Pictures, Disney, and Nickelodeon Movies present" "A Klasky Csupo production" fade on and off on top of this rectangle. At the end of the intro, where Tommy squirts his bottle. The streams of milk cover the entire movie screen, then drips down with a stereophonic crescendo to reveal "Tino's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie" logo. Fade to black.) (The camera is in a jungle and move in the direction of a mountain in which their is a temple surrounded with Reptar statues. The Rugrats climb the cliff and are at the cave's entrance. The temple is dark and gloomy inside, as we are there, looking towards the outside, as the Rugrats race in. Once in the cave, Chuckie stops.) Chuckie: Aah! This place give me the juicebumps! (A group of bats fly out of the mouth of one of the Reptar statues.) Phil: Maybe we should go back! Lil: Very back! Tommy: No, We can't go back now, you guys! Okey-Dokey Jones never goes back! (The Rugrats move near a door-shaped like Angelica's head. They act surprised. Inside the "mouth" is a bright, orange-colored light.) Tommy: Hang on to your diapies, babies, we're goin' in! Chuckie: (voice over) That's Tommy Pickles. He's the bravest baby I ever knowed! (As Chuckie talks, Tommy races towards the door. As he got there, the door slammed, but he raced in there once it's open, and after he entered, it slammed shut again. Phil and Lil look surprised.) Chuckie: (voice over) And that's Phil and Lil. Uh, uh, well, they--they like worms. (Phil and Lil hold hands and rush in through the door, which closed behind them.) Chuckie: (voice over) And I'm Chuckie. Uh... I'm not so brave. (Chuckie was hesitant to enter, but was whipped in by Tommy.) Chuckie: (voice over) But that's okay, 'cause I got Tommy, and he's my bestest friend. (giggles) (The Rugrats run to a tower on which is perched an idol. They climb the tower to reach the idol. While trying to take the statuette, the idol becomes a banana split and a trap is released, which causes a rock to roll towards them.) Chuckie: Watch out! (The babies starts to shout while running like the wind to try escape the rock.) Tommy: Keep moving it's right behind us! (Suddenly, the floor open itself in front of them. Tommy, Phil and Lil made the jump, but Chuckie misses his, hanging on the brink.) Chuckie: Tommy! Help me! Tommy: Come on, Chuckie! (Back to reality: The rock was Didi's stomach.) Didi: Tommy! (The babies scream and run away.) Didi: You kids shouldn't be playing in here! (The Rugrats run away at full speed.) Chuckie: (voice over) We thought the fun times would last forever. (Rugrats run into glass patio door and fall on the floor.) Chuckie: (voice over) But we was wrong! Didi: Oh, my. (Betty holds onto Didi as she picks up the Rugrats.) Betty: Upsy-daisy, Didi. Didi: Thanks. (Betty opens the patio door and let the Rugrats go out. The grown-ups are having a baby shower for Didi.) Susie: Thank you for inviting me to your baby shower, Mrs. Pickles. Tino: Yeah thanks. Sunset Shimmer: Me an my boyfriend are happy to be here. (Camera zooms out for a panoramic shot of the whole party.) Didi: Glad you could be here, Susie. Woman #1: What a pretty party dress, Angelica. Angelica: Thank you. My mommy's assistant bought it especially for my Aunt Didi's party. (Susie laughs while making fun of Angelica's dress.) Angelica: Don't say a word. (Along the fence, Aunt Miriam is in front of a blackboard, taking bets on the new baby's weight.) Aunt Miriam: All right, I got $20 on 8 pounds, 6 ounces. 8 pounds 6. Who's got 8-7? Man: 12! Aunt Miriam: 12 pounds? What are you, crazy? Chaz: Gosh, you can hardly tell she's gained any weight. (While turning over, Didi knock over the table with her stomach.) �Woman #2: Oh, don't worry. Chaz: I mean, you know from behind. Minka: There you are, Didala. Come. Look what we got for you. Boris, move your tuchus. Didi: A goat? Oh, mom, you shouldn't have. Minka: Nothing better for the little bubula than goat's milk. Boris: Except maybe yak. But you try finding good yak these days. (The babies run here and bump in the goat and it bleats.) Boris: He's saying, "Hello". There you go, kinderlach, some chocolate coins. (The Rugrats take the coins and hide their selves under the table.) Woman #3: Everything I, oh... (On way to table, Chuckie bumps into ladies, they all gasp.) (Pan to bottom of table.) Phil: Aren't you gonna eat it, Tommy? Tommy: Nope. I'm saving it for my baby sister. Chuckie: Oh, you mean, she finally came? Tommy: Not yet, but they're giving her this big party, so I'm pretty sure today's the day. Lil: Do you think she got losted on her way to the party? Tommy: Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we better go look for her. Come on! (Rugrats climb out from under table.) Chuckie: Uh, but, Tommy, she could be anywheres. (Chuckie bumps into Didi's stomach.) Betty: Watch it, pups. Didi: Careful. (Charlotte arrives as per usual, she's talking to Jonathan on her cell phone.) Charlotte: (on phone) I'll get back to you, Jonathan. I've got to say "hi" to the life of the party. (to Didi) How's our little man? Didi: I told you, Charlotte, Dr. Lipschitz says, "it's a girl." Betty: Ha! That windbag thought Phil and Lil were intestinal gas. Aunt Miriam: Face it, dolly. Riding high, it's a guy. Charlotte: Well, you know what they say, "Born under Venus, look for a..." (Her phone rings, interrupting her conversation. She immediately answers.) Charlotte: Hello? Didi: Now, now, Dr. Lipschitz is the expert. I don't see any of you with a PHD in latin. Betty: Yeah, pig Latin maybe. Well, let's just hope for Tommy's sake it's a girl. I'd hate to think how much my pups would be squabbling if they were both boys. Didi: Uh, uh, uh. Let's not do any gender stereotyping. After all, Stu and Drew are brothers, and they get along just fine. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes